


Ghetto Baby (colour version)

by Lilly_C



Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [10]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dreamwidth, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C





	Ghetto Baby (colour version)

[Ghetto Baby (colour)](http://vimeo.com/45056368) from [Lilly C](http://vimeo.com/user12210515) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
